


Comfort, Dance, Fireplace

by michellejco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Bois, Flirting, Fluff, Going on a date, M/M, Tickling, Tony/Bucky - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, ticklish!bucky, ticklish!tony, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Tony takes Bucky out on a date, they get drunk, fluffy fun begins.





	Comfort, Dance, Fireplace

“Hey you,” Tony Stark greeted with a sly smile, waltzing into the rec room to see only Bucky sitting with the television on.

Bucky was sitting with his legs crossed, hair up in a bun, his metal arm draped over the back of the couch. Ultimate comfort position. He turned his head suddenly upon hearing Tony’s voice, a strand of dark hair falling in his face having lost its security in his bun.

“Hi, Tony,” Bucky smiled softly back at the billionaire.

Tony glanced at the TV screen when he walked in and he plopped down directly next to Bucky, ignoring literally every other empty seat in the room.

“What’s this? One of those CIA, FBI shows?”

Bucky felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about his likes and dislikes, but something about impressing Tony stuck out to him.

“Yeah,” he answered simply, not wanting to draw more attention to the show or his uncomfortable expression.

Tony got comfortable, leaning back into the plush couch, thigh to thigh with the Winter Soldier. Bucky instinctively jerked his thigh away when he felt the touch, but let it fall back into its previous position. Silence. Just great.

Bucky was starting to realize this show’s faults more and more the longer he sat there under Tony’s scrutinizing eyes. He eventually couldn’t take it anymore and he stood up with a quick clearing of his throat.

“Sorry, I gotta.. Here, put on what you want,” Bucky tossed the remote to Tony before leaving in a rush.

Tony looked mildly offended when he caught the remote to his chest.

“Was it something I said?” Tony inquired somewhat innocently, truly not knowing what made Bucky leave so fast. He sat and thought, not changing the channel. As a commercial blared in the background, Tony figured out that he’d never exactly been alone with Bucky before. He’d always been with the group in communal settings. Was Bucky avoiding him? He hoped he knew all that crap was behind them. Bucky shouldn’t be afraid to be near him, even one-on-one. The billionaire playboy let it go for now, stepping out of the rec room. Nothing interesting to do in there anyway.

Bucky had gone off to his room to change into another set of comfortable clothes, ready to head to the gym. It was always his relief when he didn’t feel 100% great. He wrapped up his hand, clad in loose shorts and a tank top. Bucky felt lucky seeing that he was also alone in the gym. He set to work first stretching.

Tony was on his way back to the lab when he passed by the gym. He backtracked and looked at who was actually inside. Upon seeing Bucky, Tony figured a change of plan.

Bucky finished stretching and then moved to lifting weights. He didn’t have a spotter but he figured he didn’t need one.

About ten reps in, a whistle alerted Bucky to someone else’s presence. He set the weight down and turned around, chest heaving from his workout.

“Wow, what’re you benching? 300?”

“335,” Bucky wiped sweat from his brow.

Tony smirked, “You looked kinda lonely in here. I figured I’d stop by and join you. Give you a friend.”

Bucky sighed and he shrugged, “Yeah, whatever you want,” he went to the mats next and started a string of pushups. Tony watched Bucky for a half a second, knowing those flexing back and shoulder muscles were giving him some type of feeling. He ignored it best he could and walked to the treadmill. He never used the damn treadmill. Well, in front of Bucky he did.

They shared a silence, Tony at a simple jog and Bucky grunting with each new pushup.

“Barnes,” Tony began through a pant, “Do I rub you the wrong way or something?”

Bucky fell to his knees and he coughed once, turning over and sitting down, looking in Tony’s direction, “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Tony slowed the speed on the treadmill to a quick walk, “You don’t look super comfortable around me.”

Bucky blushed and he ran fingers through his mop of hair, “What gave you that idea, Tony?”

Tony hopped off the treadmill and approached Bucky, “Oh you know. Wanting to immediately leave the room when I walk in. Not wanting to be alone with me. Just things like that.”

The Winter Soldier tried coming up with an answer, “It isn’t… it’s not you.”

“No? Then what?”

“Tony, please don’t make me–”

“What don’t you like?”

“The way you act,” Bucky blurted out, afraid to look up at Tony standing over him.

“Oh…”

“You’re very uh… touchy. I understand if that’s your personality, but I respect boundaries and you less so.”

“You don’t like my acting comfortable around you?”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“Hey, you should be honored I’m acting the way I do around you, Barnes. Tony Stark doesn’t open up to everyone.”

Bucky chanced a glance up and he was met with Tony’s hurt brown eyes, “I… so… you weren’t trying to annoy me? Purposely? That was you being genuine?”

Tony rolled his eyes and he scoffed, “Jesus, if you have that little faith in me, guess we’ll have to loosen you up a bit, huh?” he chewed on his lip in thought, “Tell you what, tonight. Me and you. We’re going out.”

“O-Out?” Bucky sputtered, now frantically trying to stand up, “Tony, I don’t exactly go out–”

“It’ll be our little date,” Tony winked at the Winter Soldier, “Meet me downstairs at 7, kay, buttercup?” now he was pouring it on overload.

Bucky’s mouth was agape and he was too stunned to combat anything Tony said. And before he knew it, Tony was gone.

***

Bucky didn’t know what kind of outing he would be having with Tony. But he did know Tony Stark was one to dress up unnecessarily for most occasions. So the Winter Soldier enlisted Steve’s help in lending him some clothes. Steve was able to provide Bucky with a pair of dress shorts and a big dress shirt in order for it to fit over his bulky metal arm.

“So a date, huh?” Steve grinned at his friend while fixing his collar.

“That’s what Tony called it. I think he just wanted to hang out with me.”

Steve smiled, “Well, I hope he doesn’t annoy you too much, Buck,” he slapped Bucky’s shoulder with a chuckle.

Bucky smiled weakly back at Steve and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty snazzy. He just had to do something about his hair. He ventured back to his own room and tied his hair back into a bun best he could, trying to get all those loose strands. Once he felt he was presentable, he went downstairs to wait for Tony. He prayed none of the other Avengers saw him like this, or he’d die from embarrassment.

Tony came down five minutes later, in his two piece suit and slightly open button down shirt. Bucky was dressed similarly minus the suit jacket.

Tony had to pause and then he chuckled, stepping forward. He was eyeing Bucky up and down, “You clean up good, Barnes.”

“So do you. So, where are we going?”

“All in due time,” Tony got inside the limo waiting for them and Bucky followed. He looked out the window at the bright night lights of Manhattan. Nothing was quite like it to him and it still impressed him after all these years.

The limo drove on in silence for the entirety of the ride. Bucky had leaned his head against the window and nearly dozed off before he felt the car stop moving. Tony slid out first and waited for Bucky to exit with him. They were in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

Bucky shifted nervously, knowing nothing good can come out of him eating in a public place looking like he did. He was so changed, and it killed him. Where was his macho, stud persona? The implantation of a new metal limb and years of brainwashing could destroy a man, apparently.

“Welcome, Mr. Stark. I have your area all set up for you,” a woman who seemed to be the manager of the establishment greeted Tony. And Bucky followed them both into… an elevator? Geez, how big was this place?

They went up about 10 stories and then got off, walking through an empty ballroom before ending up on a balcony. Bucky looked around, smiling softly at the greenery and stone paneled floor in the open summer air. It was beautiful.

“Here are menus. You’ll have a private server. I hope you enjoy your night.”

And she left. And now it was just Tony, Bucky, one table, and an entire balcony all to themselves.

“Tony, this is really nice,” Bucky walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked over the gate at the city below them.

“I thought you’d like some privacy. Drink?” Tony came over from a small bar set up outside with them and held two golden drinks in his hands. Bucky nodded and took one, taking a sip.

Tony smirked, holding his glass out to give cheers but Bucky seemed to just want to drink, “So, how was the rest of your day?”

“Fine,” Bucky nodded, stuffing a portion of his metal hand into his pants pocket.

“Great. Mine was good, too. Got some upgrades done.”

“Good,” Bucky awkwardly flitted his eyes about before locking them on the dusky night sky.

Tony took more of his beverage before going over and taking a look at the menus left for them, “Hungry?” man, he was sick of the chit chat.

“Um, yes,” Bucky walked closer to Tony, “Do they have steak?”

“Some of the best I’ve ever had, yeah,” Tony smiled.

“Great, I’ll get that.”

Tony shook his head, still grinning. Bucky was something, alright. Tony ordered for himself and Bucky when he summoned a waiter. Small bits of conversation continued, Bucky getting more alcohol for himself. When the food came, Bucky sat across from Tony and they ate.

Tony could see Bucky’s cheeks staying a light tint of pink, and he smiled at how damn cute that was. The alcohol was probably getting to him and it showed in his face. It failed to show in his mannerisms yet. Yet.

“How’s the ste–” Tony didn’t let himself finish when he saw Bucky’s plate empty save for one small chunk of beef. And when he looked up, he saw Bucky’s cheeks puffed out, a bit of steak juice dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Tony laughed.

Bucky swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “What?”

“Nohothing. I got my answer.”

Bucky smiled softly and he downed his third glass of hard liquor. He coughed after.

“Are you trying to get drunk, Barnes?”

“I can’t,” Bucky shrugged.

Tony remembered that little affliction Steve had and forgot it was shared between both super soldiers.

“Oh right,” Tony cleared his throat, “So, anything you do for fun? Does the Winter Soldier even know how to have a good time?”

Bucky grinned, “That would require a lot more alcohol.”

“Then allow me to pour you another drink,” Tony took the bottle of whiskey they’d been sharing and poured Bucky another small glass.

Bucky hummed and huffed a chuckle, downing that easily, cringing afterwards. Tony smiled at him and had no shame in staring at him for a few extra seconds.

Bucky shut his eyes and swayed in his chair slowly, Tony noting he was moving in sync with the slow music floating from inside the building. He bit his lip while considering what he was about to do. Screw it, he could get away with it. He was Tony Stark.

The billionaire tugged on Bucky’s arm, “Alright, get up.”

Bucky rose a brow but stood, “Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m gonna teach you a thing or two about having a good time,” Tony looked up at the slightly taller man. He pulled Bucky in by his waist and entangled his fingers in Bucky’s. The Winter Soldier was at a loss for words, but he could’ve sworn Tony started dancing with him.

Bucky had no choice but to move in tandem with Tony.

“Loosen up,” Tony admonished, giving Bucky’s waist a gentle squeeze, “You’re stiffer than Cap in the snow.”

Bucky huffed out a genuine laugh at both the comment and at the squeeze aimed at his side.

Tony saw Bucky’s smile and felt it was time for more drastic measures. He swayed with Bucky more along to the soft tune wafting out from inside. When the music swelled, Tony honest to God dipped the Winter Soldier. Bucky went down with a gasp and he stared up at Tony wide-eyed.

Tony fell even more for this man, seeing his heated cheeks, wide eyes, and now loose strands of hair falling in front of his face. He pulled him back up, knowing their faces were intentionally closer than before.

Bucky’s lower lip hung open and a fire lit up in his lower belly. Holy shit no. He couldn’t be falling for Tony Stark, could he? Dammit.

Tony guided Bucky’s hips as they stepped in time to the music. This was the longest goddamn song in the history of the world.

“I’m gonna spin you now,” Tony warned. Bucky was still unprepared but flowed as graceful as he could when Tony let him go and spun him on the tips of his fingers. Bucky chuckled softly, embarrassed yes, but also having a damn good time. Tony smiled at Bucky.

“How do you feel?”

“Great,” Bucky breathed and smiled genuinely.

Tony heard the music drift off until there was silence and only the noises of New York City with the two of them.

“James,” Tony used Bucky’s first name instead of his last, “You know when I said this was a date?”

Bucky stood at arm’s distance apart from Tony, “Yeah? And?”

“Oh it was. It totally was.”

Bucky grinned and he stepped forward, “Do you want to kiss me, Tony?” he asked outright. Tony rose both brows and he grinned almost stupidly.

“Yeahah. Yeah, very much. I just wanted– mmph!”

Bucky pressed his lips to Tony’s before the other could stop him and they meshed together perfectly. They moaned at the same time. Bucky caressed Tony’s arm and slid his hand up until he was cupping his cheek. Tony wrapped both arms around Bucky’s waist.

Needless to say, they went back to the Towers happy, Tony a bit tipsy and Bucky supportive.

“Nohoho, let’s not show everyone how drunk you are,” Bucky chuckled as he walked Tony into the elevator and stood as they ascended the many floors of the towers.

“But why noot?” Tony pouted, “People like me when I’m drunk. ‘M tons of fun.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I saw you crazy drunk once and I wasn’t a fan.”

Tony stuck out his lower lip, hurt that Bucky would ever say that. The Winter Soldier carted Tony out of the elevator and walked him to the appropriate bedroom. Stumbling and giggling like kids, they finally arrived at the intended destination. Bucky felt Tony slip off his shoulders and he watched the billionaire genius flop onto the bed and groan. Bucky chuckled, dark locks finally slipping lose from the hair tie and draping the Winter Soldier’s face.

“Tired?” Bucky asked with a smile.

“Mmmhm…” Tony grumbled back.

This was the first time Bucky had been in Tony’s bedroom. And holy crap was it way nicer than his own. He had his own bathroom complete with tub and shower, a small kitchenette, a fireplace, and a huge TV.

“Alright, well… why don’t we get you more comfortable, hm?” Bucky went by the bed and he bent down, starting to untie Tony’s shoes. He figured the man was too wasted to do it himself. One shoe off, then the other. The problem laid in removing Tony’s suit jacket.

“Noho! Stohop touchin’ mehehe!” Tony giggled childishly, squirming around whenever Bucky tried slipping the jacket off of him.

Bucky found it endearing and he scoffed, “Well, what do you want me to do? I’m not even touching you.”

“Yehehes you ahahare,” Tony squeaked when Bucky gave a particularly hard tug. He soon got it off and Bucky wiped his brow.

“Jesus, you’re hard to work with,” Bucky admonished playfully.

“‘M not. Just a little ticklish,” Tony rolled onto his stomach and hugged a pillow to his face. Bucky’s lip twitched. He walked over to the fireplace and found out how to turn it on so it was soon ablaze. It gave off such a comforting glow and a cozy heat. Bucky turned around to see Tony basically asleep, mouth slightly agape as his breathing became soft. The soldier pouted, not wanting this night to end.

He tiptoed over and sat on Tony’s bed, gently nudging his back, “Tony. Tony, come on, don’t sleep yet.”

“Mmm..”

Bucky laid down behind the billionaire and nuzzled into the back of his neck. Tony shuddered and a surprised giggle was ripped from his lips.

“Nohoho…”

“You’re that sensitive?” Bucky tippled his fingers up the bend in Tony’s waist, to which the shorter male yelped and tried curling up.

“Buhuhucky!”

Bucky grinned, enjoying Tony’s bubbly laughter probably more than he should. He was able to worm his hand underneath Tony’s partly untucked shirt and scratch away at the soft tummy. Tony was already at the level of cackling, tossing his head back and laughing with pure mirth in his eyes.

Bucky blamed part of Tony’s extreme ticklishness on the alcohol, but he really hoped this didn’t change things too much. Having Tony this susceptible to even the lightest touches was precious.

“St-Stop! Stohohop I cahahahahahan’t! B-Buhucky!” Tony wheezed when the tickles went on for too long for him to handle. Bucky left him alone with some remorse, wishing he could hear that laughter forever.

“Gohohod… is it warm ihin here? Or is it just me?”

Bucky grinned, “Well, you were just squirming and laughing. But I turned the fireplace on, too. Thought it seemed more romantic.”

Tony calmed down from his giggle fit and he looked at Bucky. He smiled and scooted over, kissing Bucky on the lips, “You’re right. It’s totally romantic. You know what’ll make it even better?”

“Mm? What?”

“Hearing you laugh,” Tony purred in Bucky’s ear, and even as discombobulated as his drunken self was, Tony was still on top of his tickler game. He laid on top of Bucky and was able to attack his sides with vicious kneads nonstop.

“AHA!” Bucky squeaked when he first felt those fingers. Steve was the only one who knew he was ticklish and now that became two people to know. Bucky tried to resist squirming, afraid he’d hurt Tony if he swung his metal arm in the wrong way.

“SHIHIT! Tohohonyyy! Hahahahaha!” Bucky laughed, snorting when Tony really got to massaging his ribs.

“Got any good spots?” Tony slurred, grinning with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He explored higher up on Bucky’s ribs and started to notice a pattern. Bucky laughed harder the higher up Tony went, and he seemed to be protecting his underarms at all cost.

To allow him to let his guard down, Tony ceased his wiggling fingers and withdrew them from Bucky entirely.

Bucky panted, arms falling limp at his sides, “Thihis is so unfair.”

“It will be in a second,” Tony smirked and he dove in, able to stick one hand in Bucky’s armpit and the other as far to the metal arm attachment as possible. And oh what a sweet spot he found in both those areas. Bucky bucked like a bull and screamed.

“What a ticklish little soldier,” Tony giggled, somehow imagining that to be a real funny line.

When Bucky begged for Tony to stop, the billionaire did so. He plopped next to Bucky instead of on top of him and smiled broadly at him.

“J-Jesus… it is hot in here,” Bucky breathed.

Tony laughed and he started to undress himself, “We can get a bit more comfortable.”

Bucky was wary at first when he saw Tony so willingly get stripped down to his boxers and an undershirt he had on. But the shorter one’s happy face put Bucky at ease, and he soon undressed into his own boxers and tank top undershirt. Clothes tossed to the floor, Tony snuggled up to Bucky.

“I had a great night,” Bucky whispered and kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“They’re all gonna be great nights now,” was Tony’s response, eyes already shut and ready for sleep.

Bucky blushed and he giggled to himself. He couldn’t help it. He fell asleep cuddled up to Tony after watching the fire in the fireplace dance around. They were just the right amount of cozy and warm. Things were perfect.


End file.
